First Meeting
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: "You're mine now... Right?" / Yoosung's Good Ending / Oneshot.


**A\N:** My first MM fanfic... Even though I have, like, several ideas for this franchise. This idea has been stuck in my head since I first downloaded the app and I've already played through it twice (I'm on my third restart; BAEHEE, FOR ALL OF THE WINS). So expect a BUNCH of fics for this series, as I've endless ideas for it. First up, the ever excitable Yoosung. x Infinite amount of fluff, because reasons.

 **Also.** I kept this story in _your_ perspective as the MC. In future fics, I'll probably give the MC an actual name and write it in first person. We'll see. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Mystic Messenger (Also, I've changed one or two things in Yoosung's 'Good Ending' to better fit my story. Don't be alarmed. It was on purpose, haha). Not really any spoilers, as this game has been out since 2016, but since I'm late to the party as well, I should just warn you that there _are_ some spoilers for Yoosung's route. You've been warned.

* * *

You knew you were going to be late. It was impossible to decide what you wanted to wear, despite having ample amount of time to choose between both dresses. You just couldn't decide.

It had to be perfect. You were finally going to meet everyone in the RFA tonight at the party. Everything had to be perfect; because the hell you've been through the past couple days proved just how much you needed to unwind. For a moment, you paused, staring down at the red strapless dress mutely. You hadn't heard much from Seven or Yoosung since earlier. After they had gone to check out this _Mint Eye_ thing, it had been eerily quiet since. When you did finally hear something, the tension in your shoulders had yet to dissipate. You couldn't understand why you still felt uneasy, but there was something in Yoosung's voice when he called you that had you worried. Though he assured you he was fine and that he'd see you at the party, that feeling had yet to leave you.

A new alert on your RFA app pulled you from your thoughts and slowly you pulled out your phone.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You remember the address, correct?

Softly, you smiled. Was she worried you wouldn't show up?

 **MC:** I do. Sorry, I'm running late. I couldn't decide what dress to wear tonight.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm positive whatever you choose will be fine.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Do hurry, though. Everyone is anxious to meet you.

You sighed.

 **MC:** Did Yoosung and Seven arrive yet?

The unease you felt in the pit of your stomach tightened as you waited for Jaehee's response. After a moment, your phone vibrated in your hand.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I've been meeting the guests at the door. But I haven't seen either of them yet.

There was a short pause and you let out a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I had wanted to wait to tell you in person but, you did well, MC.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I may have doubted your ability to see this party through... But, there is quite a lot of guests here tonight. You did wonderfully.

You inhaled sharply as you reread her message several times before breaking out into a wide smile. So all of your efforts really had paid off in the end. At first, you had even doubted your ability to pull off what only Rika had been able to do for the RFA. But as you read over Jaehee's message once more, you felt a swell of accomplishment overcome you.

 **MC:** I'm so happy to hear that. ^^

 **MC:** I'll be there shortly.

And without stalling further, you picked up the red dress and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

* * *

Seven had been quiet for most of the car ride to the hospital and throughout the drive to the party. Having already thought ahead, he had made sure to pack both his suit and Yoosung's beforehand and were now both stylishly dressed and heading to meet up with everyone at the banquet hall.

While Yoosung was happily chatting away about finally meeting MC, Seven was withdrawn and merely kept his face forward with a blank expression. If Yoosung had noticed his mood, he didn't comment on it, which Luciel was grateful for. He didn't think he had it in him to explain the chaos of his thoughts right now. He merely listened as Yoosung talked adamantly about what was to come. The sooner they got through the party, the sooner he could get back to his computer in the safety of his apartment. Too much had happened tonight and while the prospect of going to the RFA party seemed tedious enough, he knew V wouldn't appreciate him skipping out.

As if he had any room to talk, of course.

Soon enough, he had pulled up to the extravagant hall where he knew the party would be in full swing and took a deep breath. Before he could even get out of the car to hand his keys over to the Valet, Yoosung was bounding past the mess of incoming guests and heading straight for the double doors. Despite himself, Luciel smiled.

* * *

The butterflies in your stomach were fluttering nervously as he walked aimlessly around the stellar room. You were currently nursing a glass of the finest wine available, presumably Jumin's doing, and looked around. True to Jaehee's word, almost all of the guests you had invited to the party had showed up. And there had been _a lot_. All characters, from what looked like all over the world, had showed up to pay you and the rest of the RFA their support. You couldn't possibly imagine how much was being donated, but atop of the photographs V was distributing out, you knew it was more than you would ever see in your bank account.

Where the party was concerned, everything really had gone smoothly. It was almost too perfect.

You could feel yourself really falling into step with the rest of the guests, completely at ease as your eyes caught sight of the other RFA members. Jumin appeared to be in a deep conversation with the owner of his favorite winery you had invited on his behalf. Jaehee had taken to Zen's side as much as she could, whilst still remaining professional and stopping to briefly chat with whomever approached her. Though Zen was followed closely by his fan club he had asked her to invite, he seemed to be enjoying himself as well and slowly, she found herself smiling at the sight.

It had been a long and grueling eleven days of getting to know everyone and making sure the party was a go, but in the end, all of her long hours put into doing what Rika had dedicated her life to, had truly paid off.

You were happy.

Except...

Slowly, you turned away from the crowd. You had approached V almost as soon as you spotted him walking into the building, but apart from congratulating you on a well done and officially accepting you as part of his family, he didn't comment on anything you asked about the two missing RFA members. You were already going out of your mind with worry and with no one having been able to get a hold of either Seven or Yoosung, you just felt like you were finally at your limit for the night.

You weren't sure how long you had been standing about, but you eventually finished your wine and placed it on the empty tray one of the servers had walked by with. With the alcohol buzzing through your veins, you were about to make your way back over to Jaehee when the sound of a microphone being tampered with filled your ears.

You quickly turned to follow the sound and your eyes went wide when you noticed just who was on stage. You had only seen pictures of him before, but they were nothing compared to how he looked in person, even at a distance. You inhaled sharply as Yoosung smiled out to the crowd.

Zen and Jaehee had made their way over to you and at the sight of an injured Yoosung, Zen cursed.

"Just what the hell happened?!"

Jaehee had frowned deeply, clutching her clipboard to her chest as she assessed Yoosung's injury from her spot next to you. You weren't too far from the stage, but even you could see how alarming he looked in that moment. Suddenly, the party didn't matter. Nothing anyone said that night mattered. Yoosung was hurt. And what was worse, he had blatantly lied to you over the phone. Even Seven...

You suddenly whipped your head around to see if the red-head was there as well and when your eyes landed on his face, your heart wrenched at the sight. Despite the calm expression he wore, you could clearly see the sag of defeat in his shoulders and the sullen aura that surrounded him. You would have walked up to him, but V had already beaten you to it and had pulled Seven aside to talk.

Realizing Yoosung had begun to speak to the crowd, you turned your attention back to him with worried eyes.

"I'm glad I at least have my right eye. I can see all the other members." He began happily, his smiling splitting his face despite the bandage over his left eye.

Your heart clenched in your chest and that uneasy feeling from earlier ripped through you.

He continued, breathing slowly. "Those unfamiliar but welcoming faces." He paused, his right eye zeroing in on someone in the crowd. "Oh... Seven! Did you cry? Don't cry. I'm fine!"

The members of RFA sharply turned to look at their friend from across the room; he was currently standing beside V, looking withdrawn and incredibly out of place. Your throat tightened at the sight. What had happened at that place? Why hadn't anyone been told anything?!

Seven appeared as if he wanted to fall to pieces at Yoosung's feet, but could only shy away when the blonde waved him off with a smile. Abruptly, Yoosung had turned towards where Zen, Jaehee, and you were standing. You were nearly hidden behind Zen's towering form, as if he wanted to shield you from the endless amount of concern rolling off of you in waves at Yoosung's face.

Yoosung's right eye appraised you from his spot on stage and whilst everyone else had gone to quietly chatting amongst themselves, his violet eye had yet to leave your face. Your breath had caught in your throat at his blatant gaze and you waited almost anxiously for him to speak once more.

"The one next to you," He spoke, his voice barely an octave higher as he pointed directly at you and Zen. "must be MC..." His grin was bright and unabashed. "Finally, I get to see your face. I wanted to see you so much, MC.

Jaehee looked between the both of you, but you couldn't look away from Yoosung. Zen appeared prepared to lash out at the young boy from his stand in front of you just as Jumin walked over, fixing the button on his cuff distractedly.

"Is he going to confess his love?" He pondered aloud, shaking his head.

"Yoosung... Shouldn't he be at the hospital getting his eye treated?!" Zen snapped, clenching his jaw and he glared up towards the stage.

Jumin turned towards Jaehee and she was immediately pulled from her thoughts.

"Assistant Kang. Contact the hospital. We'll take him there after this show's over." He ordered. Quickly, she nodded.

Pulled back towards the stage, everyone watched in bated breaths as Yoosung grasped the microphone and leaned forward.

"I want to thank everyone here for coming tonight. All of the members of RFA tried hard for this party... Especially MC." He motioned towards you. "That cute lady over there, who's done so much, not only for all of the members of RFA, but for me, as well."

Yoosung had carried on uninterrupted as the crowd had steadily grew quieter, seemingly entranced by the way he spoke so highly of the members of RFA, his friends, and, of course, the woman who had brought them all together to begin with; Rika. He spoke of how she had wanted to be a magician. Of how she had influenced him so greatly in life. How she had changed everyone's perspective by just _being._

Hearing him speak so highly of the woman had nearly brought a tear to your eye. You were aware of his feelings for his departed cousin, had been on the receiving end of those feelings once upon a time. But now...

"After she left, I was yearning for love. I was lost and it was difficult. And when love came to me again, I tried to consider it the same as the one I had before." You felt yourself beginning to choke up and slowly, you brought your hand up to catch the sobs threatening to overcome you. Yoosung did not falter and his one visible eye did not stray from you.

"But I was able to realize through the members of RFA, about how special the person giving worthless me affection and care is. That I should never compare this love to anything else. And I realized how wonderful that is. I later had to acknowledge that MC's kindness and care completely took my heart. I liked her so much so that I wasn't afraid to get hurt, if it was for her. So... Don't look so worried about my eye, MC."

You couldn't control yourself now. The sobs that shook your shoulders and the tears escaping your eyes were noticeable now. Jaehee had gotten off the phone with the hospital a few minutes earlier and was now walking back over to you with concern written across her face. Zen was still cursing Yoosung's name and Jumin had heaved a tired sigh.

"I was so glad to be able to sacrifice myself for you. I will cherish you more. I'll always become better for you. So you never regret being with me... I'll give you my heart." Finally, he turned towards the mass of people smiling up at him and drew his speech to a steady close. "RFA was found on everyone's love here; on the importance of sharing values. Whether it's making a donation, purchasing a photograph, or talking to someone else. So please, everyone here, share your love and your magic."

Before he had even finished, the crowd had erupted into a loud applause and cheering.

"Then... MC, stay right there."

Seven looked startled as he glanced between Yoosung, who had left the stage and was weaving through the crowd, and you. Zen rolled his eyes, but laughed all the same as he moved out of Yoosung's way when he approached.

"...How romantic," He muttered, shaking his head.

Jaehee and Jumin had stepped off to the side, but looked on nonetheless.

"MC. I'm so glad you're safe."

He had stepped forward, crowding you before Zen could stop him. His arms had encircled and pulled you into his chest, his face next to yours; so close that you could feel his breath ghost over your exposed skin.

"Y-Yoosung..."

You couldn't see it, but he was smiling.

"I...wanted to see you so much."

You were suddenly reminded of his injury and you immediately tried to pull back. However, as you opened your mouth to question him, Yoosung had leaned forward and sealed your lips with his own. You inhaled sharply through your nose, eyes wide and heart soaring. His left hand had moved to the base of your neck, causing the kiss to deepen even further. You closed your eyes tightly and latched onto Yoosung's shirt, knees suddenly weak.

You were completely unaware of the eyes that watched you, nor the footsteps that carried away from your position. Everything you had been dreaming of before meeting Yoosung was nothing compared to this moment. Your heart was beyond light. Your head somewhere off in the clouds. You couldn't have ever imagined being here with someone so wonderful, so warm.

You were happy.

The moment had come and gone and before you knew it, Yoosung was slowly pulling back, although not enough to leave whatever personal space you had built up. He couldn't leave you. Not now. Not after everything you have both done to get to this point.

"Since you're not Rika. Right?" He murmured, right eye sparkling.

You held your breath, fearing that even the slightest movement might disrupt this moment, this perfect image of the boy you had so desperately fallen in love with. You committed his face to memory. Even with the bandage over his left eye, you imagined the same shade of purple as his right one, both staring intently down at you. You hadn't realized it until that moment but, Yoosung was actually quite tall. You had been so sure you would have been the one towering over him, but you were pleasantly surprised, if not pouting slightly, that he had that advantage over you.

From somewhere behind Yoosung, Zen grumbled before running a hand through his hair and turning around. There was still much to yell at the boy for, but he figured later would be a better time to do so. So quietly, he left the young couple to themselves and retreated over towards Seven and V.

Now alone, you stared up at Yoosung, your cheeks tinted a lovely shade of red.

"Y-Yoosung, are you..." You frowned, clearly trying to find the words to express your concern.

But Yoosung merely grinned down at you and grabbed your hand in his, leading you away from prying eyes and towards the back of the room.

"Seven had called you cute on the first day we talked," He commented with a shake of his head before turning back to you and tugging you closer. "But he never told us just how _beautiful_ you are! I can't believe it..."

You suddenly felt incredibly shy under his ever watchful gaze. You squirmed slightly, attempting to pull away but Yoosung wasn't having any of that. You had known each other for eleven days now. Eleven days of agonizing torture, trying to figure out what you looked like and only having the sound of your voice to figure it all out. He wanted this. No. _Needed_ this. Needed _you_. He wrapped an arm around your waist, his other hand coming up to cup your cheek and peck your lips once more.

"We said we'd make it official once we met, right?" He asked, his own cheeks a faint red as he formed each word. "You're mine now... Right?"

"Yoosung, _please_..."

Despite the obvious _need_ to be close and to touch him, you wanted him to be serious for a moment. You needed to know what had happened and if he really did need to go to the hospital right away.

Yoosung leaned down and glided his nose across your cheek and back to your lips before leaving another sweet kiss and smiling at you. He couldn't stop smiling. His cheeks hurt from the action, but he couldn't help himself. You were so cute. So sweet, kind, and warm. And you were finally his. Now, after all this time.

"I'm fine. I promise, MC. I'm fine. I just-" Another kiss. A bigger smile. "Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?" _I just want you._

You wanted to stop him, but the fight had suddenly died in you and you were left a mess as he swooped down for another kiss, this time his tongue coming out to dance across your lower lip. You smiled into his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him down further and allowing you better access.

Yes. Perhaps they could talk about it tomorrow.


End file.
